<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the fall out by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27576404">the fall out</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:27:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>194</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27576404</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the fall out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>sometimes it's hard to tell when they're living their life  </p>
<p>or if they are falling out of love.</p>
<p>i'm told to pick, be over-emotional or dead</p>
<p>when it comes to you, i choose death. i do not want to explode onto you the decayed remaints of myself. </p>
<p>i do, however, wonder why nothing ever goes according to plan. there is a plan for a reason, and the fact that things cannot just follow said plan makes the plan useless in the first place. so why waste your time making a plan to just be disappointed?</p>
<p>human beings are an anomaly. </p>
<p>i don't understand these things called emotions, but i feel them anyways. i do not understand why family is important, yet i still stay for dinner once i'm done eating. i don't get why friends are necessary, but i still text them every now and then. </p>
<p>i don't understand what it's like to be a normal person. i just want to be a normal person.  </p>
<p>maybe it's the way that my brain is wired, maybe i'm just broken by default</p>
<p>there's so many maybe's in this world, and no one can find the answer.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>